Olor a lluvia
by zryvanierkic
Summary: Porque hasta los gatos... tenemos recuerdos *w*


**_He aquí, la primera de las sorpresas..._**

**_Aunque quizás no sea lo que la persona que me lo pidió haya esperado._**

**_Pero, a mí me gustó... Igual, quienes tienen la última palabra son ustedes ;)_**

**_Una vez más... Sorata no es mío, no soy muy aficionada a los gatos como mascotas, pero, si lo fuera, lo apapacharía siempre ;)_**

**_En fin, es de Nakamura-sensei-sama... _**

**_Bien, los dejo. Se aceptan pelusas de gato si es que no es de su completo agrado._**

* * *

><p><strong>Olor a lluvia<strong>

- ¿Pusiste la mesa, Hiyo?

- Sí, niichan – el morocho le sonrió.

- Perfecto. Supongo que no tardan en llegar, a no ser que ese imbécil se haya demorado al alistarse.

- Tú y tu desagradable tendencia a tratar mal a Onodera-chan… Perdón – Kirishima guiñó el ojo con complicidad a su hija de catorce años – _Takano-niichan_, ¿verdad, amor?

- Sí, papá. ¡Oh, esos deben ser ellos! – corrió hacia la puerta al escuchar el timbre.

- Por favor, intenta ser amable. Ahora que Hiroshi se ha unido a la familia creo que es necesario que dejes de lado tus celos… – Kirishima empleó un tono de voz triste, provocando que Yokozawa se sintiera culpable – Los niños sienten cuándo las personas no son agradables con sus padres… y él es muy inteligente. No me gustaría que te despreciara por tratarlo de manera impropia… – caminó rumbo a la sala, desde la cual se oían las risas infantiles.

- Oi – pero no pudo avanzar más allá de dos pasos. El otro lo tomó de la mano, jalándolo hacia él. Los cabellos rubios se desacomodaron, pero ni siquiera le dio tiempo a procesar lo que ocurría, ya que, rojo como un tomate, Takafumi lo beso – Eres… eres imposible… Ya te he dicho que te… te amo, ¿no? Sólo hablo así de Onodera para no perder la costumbre…

- Hum… creo que de vez en cuando fingir que me pongo triste por tu comportamiento será de utilidad… – anticipándose a su intento de huida, lo tomó de las caderas y lo aprisionó contra la pared – Porque cuando te pones así… despiertas mis más bajos instintos…

- Z… Zen… deja de decir… – los labios que tan bien desempeñaban su papel en esas circunstancias se fueron acercando a los suyos, quienes se olvidaron de protestar. Es que habían desarrollado una traicionera adicción, que, era difícil de eludir…

- Ejem…

…a menos que, como en ese momento, hubiese testigos…

- Maldita sea… – Takafumi deseó que se lo tragara la tierra. Onodera, Takano, Hiyori, y muy especialmente, el pequeño hijo adoptivo de la otra pareja, de trece años, estaban viéndolos, y riéndose, claro está, de él y su intenso sonrojo. Kirishima por su parte lo abrazó aún más fuerte, riendo también – Conociéndote… debo suponer que sabías que ya nos estaban viendo…

- _Cachorrito_ – el niño lanzó una carcajada estridente que contagió al resto – el amor hay que compartirlo con los seres queridos que nos aprecian, ¿verdad, Hiroshi-kun?

- ¡Sí, tío Zen, como mis papás! – el pobre Ritsu se sonrojó y sutilmente se alejó de su esposo, para no darle oportunidad de imitar al novio de su mejor amigo.

- Tienes razón, hijo. _Mamá_ y yo siempre estamos demostrándonos amor ante el mundo entero – el comentario de Takano-san logró poner aún más rojo a Onodera, mientras los otros reían, incluyendo a Yokozawa, aunque éste, en su calidad de uke, se solidarizó con su congénere y sólo lanzó una risita disimulada. El ojiverde fulminó con la mirada a Takano, pero la lasciva expresión del mayor lo cohibió por completo.

Desde su mullido y acogedor lugar en el sofá, unos ojitos verdes los seguían a todos con atención casi humana, y si le hubieran prestado la debida atención, hasta habrían descubierto una especie de sonrisa. Amo y señor de esa casa, el centro de atención eterno de los Kirishima, Sorata no podía evitar pensar (si es que los gatos piensan), que tanto _Taka-kun_ como _Yoko-kun_ habían crecido para bien, transformándose en dos hombres muy apuestos… y felizmente enamorados.

- Te parece si en lugar de decir estupideces le rendimos los honores del caso al almuerzo que se han tomado la molestia de preparar para nosotros… – Ritsu habló apretando los dientes y se acercó con temor a Takafumi, alcanzándole un pequeño paquete cubierto por una bolsa de tela – Espero… que me haya salido bien…

- Tus postres siempre son el complemento perfecto de mi comida, ¿verdad, Hiyo?

- Sí, niichan… Hiroshi-kun – el pequeño, quien era de su misma estatura pese al año de diferencia, se sonrojó cuando cruzaron miradas. Sorata se puso de pie en el acto, y adoptó la postura que habría tenido al ver un ratón jugoso al frente – papá me trajo ayer el nuevo volumen de Za-Kan, ¿quieres leerlo después del almuerzo?

- Eh… pues… Sí – el gato saltó de su sillón y se colocó estratégicamente al lado de Hiyo, erizando el lomo, presto a atacarlo ante el menor intento de acercarse a ella, pero…

- Siéntense a la mesa, yo alimentaré a esta bola de pelos – Yokozawa lo tomó en brazos y se lo llevó a la cocina. Una vez allí, asegurándose de que nadie lo miraba, besó su cabecita – Hum… ¿celos? No seas tonto… Hiyori te ama por encima de todos los demás, aparte de Zen y de mí… Siempre serás su pequeño galán, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero que comas todo, si lo haces, te daré un dulce… – luego de colocar el plato de leche junto al de la comida para gatos, volvió a besarlo antes de depositarlo dulcemente en el piso.

Si los gatos piensan, creo yo, Sorata, durante el minuto entero que se quedó mirando hacia la puerta, habría agradecido a Kami-sama el que fuese ese joven de ojos azules, y no el de marrones, su actual dueño.

X.X

- Como siempre la comida estuvo deliciosa, Yokozawa-san…

- Gracias. Lo mismo debo decir de tu postre, creo que yo jamás podré hacer una torta de chocolate tan deliciosa...

- Eso no es cierto, tío Takafumi – el pequeño, empujando a Tío Zen, se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó por la cintura, sorprendiendo al morocho – La que hiciste por mi cumpleaños era verdaderamente exquisita…

- Lo dices únicamente porque eres mi sobrino – intentando no perder del todo su característica seriedad, le desordenó el cabello, sonriendo dulcemente.

- Yo siempre te digo lo mismo… pero a mí no me crees – Hiyo podía ponerse realmente celosa cuando veía a otros niños cerca de su niichan. Esta vez sí sonriendo en toda la amplitud de sus labios, Takafumi la llamó para que se sentara al otro lado. De modo que, cual mamá gallina, quedó atrapado por los dos niños, que reían al sentir las caricias en sus cabecitas.

- Y luego dice que no es tierno… – Kirishima los hizo reír, incluso a él mismo.

- Ah, vivo la misma historia con este cabeza hueca – le dio un coscorrón cariñoso a su amado, haciéndolo sonrojar – En fin… Zen, creo que tú y yo somos los dos hombres más afortunados del mundo: tenemos dos hijos preciosos y unas esposas verdaderamente irresistibles – los niños lanzaron unas risitas divertidas al ver ruborizados a sus _madres. _Pero ninguno de los dos ukes refutó el comentario, por lo que ambos semes tuvieron que emplear toda su fuerza de voluntad para no mandar a los niños a la habitación de Hiyo y encerrarse cada uno en las otras dos, con su amado, poniéndole seguro.

- Hum… ¿Qué es ese ruido? – Ritsu fue el primero en notarlo. Un murmullo constante, entre fluido y _chapoteante_, si ese adjetivo existe, que parecía provenir desde el pequeño balcón de la sala.

- Pareciera… pero… estamos en verano… – Kirishima se puso de pie y caminó hacia el balcón.

- Papi, ¿podemos ir a leer Za-Kan a mi cuarto?

- Vayan… Pero no se queden dormidos… – Yokozawa fue liberado del abrazo colectivo. Y los niños subieron los cuatro escalones rumbo a la habitación de la pequeña.

- Masamune, ven un momento – los ojos marrones se dirigieron hacia el divertido Zen. Intrigado por ese comportamiento, se puso de pie y caminó hasta alcanzarlo. No pudo evitar abrir los ojos y la boca con sorpresa.

- Llueve…

Sorata, con la pancita llena de leche y deliciosas galletitas, entró a la sala y se sentó en el sillón que era suyo y sólo suyo, y en el que solamente podían sentarse, además de él, Yokozawa o Takano. Se sentó sobre sus patas traseras y empezó a asearse, bajo la mirada atenta de Ritsu y Takafumi.

Pero, de pronto… dejó de lamerse. Sus orejitas se movieron, como si estuvieran escuchando algo de interés. Las pupilas se le dilataron y contrajeron de manera intermitente. Y por último, su cabecita giró hacia los dos hombres de pie, como si aquello que estaban observando le llamara la atención también a él.

- Ritsu… ven…

- Tú también… – los dos se levantaron al mismo tiempo y se acercaron.

Al ver las gotas cayendo, se sorprendieron tanto como Masamune, quedándose con la mirada fija al frente. Sin ceremonias, los otros dos los abrazaron por la espalda, haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran, pero no los rechazaron.

Sorata estaba tieso, moviendo las orejitas… Si los gatos pensaran… y más aún… si hablaran, estoy segura de que habría dicho _"Ese sonido lo conozco… Ese olor ya lo he olido antes…"._

Pero, doce años de vida gatunos no son lo mismo que doce años de vida humanos…

No podía recordar aún, supongo… la razón de ese dejavú…

- Me encanta la lluvia… Me recuerda al día en que te conocí – Zen empezó a hablar. Como los otros dos no los miraban, pareciendo estar absortos en sus pensamientos, Takafumi no lo calló. Sin quererlo, dejó caer su espalda aún más sobre el cuerpo del otro – Amor, ¿vamos un día de estos a ese bar nuevamente…?

- Deben acordarse de mí… No quiero que hablen ni me miren con disimulo… Ni que digas estupideces para molestarme… – susurró, sonrojado.

- Te prometo que sólo iremos a beber… Las estupideces – habló directamente a su oído, empleando el timbre de voz justo y preciso para provocar una sensación, del tipo que él deseaba, en el otro cuerpo – te las diré cuando estemos solos… en ese mismo hotel…

- I… idiota…

- Nosotros también tenemos hermosos recuerdos asociados a la lluvia, ¿verdad, Ritsu…?

- ¿Eh? – Onodera ladeó la cara para mirarlo, y se sonrojó al notar la tierna expresión de ese hermoso rostro, y el brillo enamorado de esos ojos marrones gatunos que tanto le gustaban – Pu… pues sí… Un día de lluvia me tomaste de la mano por primera vez…

- Pero te fuiste gritando como loco a toda velocidad – los cuatro rieron.

- No tengo la culpa de haber sido tan tímido… Además, era aún un niño…

- Llovía también el día que te fuiste luego de golpearme – las risas desaparecieron, dejando un pequeño halo de tristeza en el ambiente.

- Y cayó una tormenta cuando te volví a decir que te amaba, aunque no me llegaste a escuchar por el ruido – el rostro de Takano-san se iluminó con una sonrisa. Al fin le estaba confirmando sus sospechas sobre esa ocasión.

- ¿Ah, sí? – lo acercó más contra si, para hacerle sentir lo que su comentario acababa de ocasionar en su anatomía, haciendo que el rostro de ojos verdes se pusiera completamente colorado – Vaya… debí insistir más para que me lo dijeras de nuevo…

- I… igual pagué las consecuencias… – sólo él lo escuchó.

- Pero, el momento más importante de nuestras vidas, Masamune, también lo pasamos en un día de lluvia… ¿Recuerdas? Terminamos con los zapatos llenos de barro cuando nos agarró en pleno matrimonio, en el bosquecillo de la familia Usami…

- Ah, tienes razón… Las sensei fueron las más afectadas debido a sus tacones…

- Pues sí…

- Estamos olvidando dos eventos más… – con timidez Ritsu se atrevió a hablar. Los tres lo miraron – Llovía el día en que nos entregaron a Hiroshi – se separaron – Recuerdo… que no nos habló desde que lo conocimos, tres meses antes, hasta ese día…

- ¿Por qué? – Takafumi frunció el ceño, sin comprender.

- Pues… El día en que fuimos a casa… en taxi, estaba sentado entre los dos. Yo llevaba su pequeña maleta, y Takano-san la jaula de su hámster. Ambos intentábamos sacarle alguna palabra, pero… no teníamos éxito. Hiroshi simplemente miraba sus manos, y nos observaba de reojo cada vez que uno le dirigía la palabra. Supongo que distrajimos al chofer, porque… estuvimos a punto de chocar – los otros dos se asustaron. Nunca les habían contado el incidente – Cuando logró estabilizar la unidad, según nos contó, sólo Hiroshi estaba consciente. Ambos, Takano-san y yo, nos habíamos golpeado fuertemente la cabeza y habíamos perdido el conocimiento. Fueron sólo unos cinco minutos, pero recuerdo que cuando desperté, el niño estaba llorando como nunca he visto llorar a nadie… _"!Mamá, papá, no me dejen!",_ gritaba, mirándome y mirándolo a él – sollozó, y una lagrimita cayó por su mejilla. Takano-san lo tomo de la mano, reprimiendo también un sollozo – Cuando la lucidez nos retornó por completo, lo abrazamos con fuerza… Luego de ir al hospital, y llegar a casa, nos sentamos, y nos contó la razón de su mutismo: Nos había visto por primera vez desde su habitación, en el cuarto piso del orfanato, y había creído que yo era mujer – rieron – una mujer pequeña de cabello muy corto, pero mujer al fin. Pero, cuando lo llamaron para conocernos, al ver que yo era hombre, y saber que estaba casado con Takano-san, se llenó de terror. Hammy… es un hámster gay – los otros dos parpadearon confundidos – Antes de vivir con nosotros, había tenido un compañero de jaula… _su pareja_… llamado Barty… Por circunstancias del destino, Barty tenía el pelaje del mismo color de mi cabellera, y sus ojos, cuando estaba feliz, se tornaban verdes, como el de los perros… Un día antes de conocernos, la directora del orfanato le regaló a Hiroshi un hámster bebé… Emocionado, pensando que sus dos mascotas lo criarían como a un hijito, lo metió en la jaula… Pero…

- Barty escapó en cuanto notó sus intenciones – Takano-san continuó el relato al ver que Ritsu empezaba a llorar serenamente - Saltó de su jaula, y se escabulló con rapidez por la puerta… No lo encontraron… Hiroshi lloró mucho ese día, culpándose, y convencido de que el hámster había huido al pensar que Hammy se enamoraría del pequeño y lo dejaría de lado… Ya han visto que Hammy se parece a mí – Ritsu sonrió – Pelaje oscuro, y ojos marrones… Cuando nos vio, y se enteró de que no éramos una pareja convencional, tuvo miedo de que al adoptarlo nosotros nos llegásemos a separar… Pero lo convencimos de que eso jamás pasará, ¿verdad, amor? – por respuesta, son timidez, Ritsu lo tomó de la mano – Desde ese día ese granuja no deja de hablar, es una máquina de hacer palabras – rieron.

- No nos habían contado sobre ese día… Ah, los niños son tan inocentes… y nobles… ¿Por qué no le compraron un nuevo Barty?

- Concordamos los tres en que… Hammy no se sentiría feliz al reemplazarlo, Zen – el rubio estuvo de acuerdo – Le dijimos… que con nosotros y con los tíos Kirishima pasaría lo mismo…

- Jum, quizás no… Estoy pensando seriamente en buscar otra pareja… – Kirishima lo atrapó de la cintura y sin pedir permiso ni interesarle la opinión de los otros, lo besó con intensidad, ocasionándole la aceleración cardiaca asociada habitualmente a situaciones como aquella – ¡Imbécil… ¿QUÉ HACES?

- Me aseguro de que te quede claro que eso jamás sucederá… Me perteneces…

- Como tú a mí – Takano-san hizo lo propio con su pequeño tormento ojiverde, logrando doblegarlo por completo, sacándole todo el aire de sus pulmones… Impidiéndole refutar o siquiera quejarse.

- Onodera, cuando logres recuperar la conciencia… ¿podrías decirnos cuál es el otro evento?

- Cuando… lleguemos a casa… te mataré… – intentando recuperar su ritmo cardiaco normal, le respondió – El otro evento, Yokozawa-san – miró a Sorata, que seguía quietecito, ajeno a su conversación, o demasiado metido en ella, pensó Ritsu – es el día en que Saga-senpai recogió a Sora-chan… Recuerdo que llovía a cántaros… y el olor a tierra y pelaje mojados inundaba toda esa calle…

Dos pares de ojos se abrieron por completo, preguntándose cómo demonios podían haber olvidado ese día.

Unos eran marrones, y no pudieron evitar nublarse al recordar que esa bolita de pelos que por ese entonces cabía sin dificultad entre sus dos manos, había sido, hasta Ritsu, su único amigo en esa casa carente de amor…

Y los otros, oscuros como la noche, aunque a veces se pusieran verdes, buscaron los suyos, como si entendieran, pensó Takafumi, de lo que estaban hablando…

Y claro que entendían… porque, los gatos, al igual que los perros, ahora entiendo, sí tienen memoria…

Sólo que la suya no se graba en la mente…

- Ese día… por la mañana… había presenciado una terrible pelea entre mis padres…

_Ese día… por la mañana… fui separado de mi mamá… _

_Recuerdo que me alimenté de ella por última vez… y luego fui llevado con cuidado, por la niña de la casa, junto a mis otros cinco hermanos, hacia una pequeña caja…_

_Ella lloraba, pero nos sonreía, me imagino que intentando no asustarnos… Pero… ¿quién no se asustaría al ser separado de su madre…?_

_La suya… nos llevó hasta el auto, y nos colocó en la maleta… o maletera… como se diga… Mis hermanos me preguntaban, por ser el primero en haber nacido, si sabía a dónde íbamos… Yo les dije que no, pero que estaba seguro de que nada malo pasaría… _

_Me equivoqué._

_Llegamos a esa esquina… y la señora estacionó el auto. Hacía un sol deprimente, que dejaba colar un poco de calor… Cargó la caja, cerró el auto, y cruzaron al frente… o eso me pareció, ya que no veía nada. Escuchamos un alboroto, su conversación incomprensible ya que la caja estaba cerrada… Y cuando la abrieron… _

_Miré hacia arriba y vi el rostro de mi antigua dueña. Estaba muy triste, pero ya no había lágrimas en sus ojos. Tenía en las manos un cartelito con unos caracteres extraños que no pude reconocer… Si los humanos se tomaran la molestia de enseñarnos el abecedario, se sorprenderían al saber que podemos entender…_

_Estuvimos ahí, en silencio, salvo por los maullidos de mis hermanos, por aproximadamente quince minutos… Hasta que alguien se nos acercó…_

_Y el misterio quedó resuelto._

_"¿Sin costo? Oh, son adorables… Quiero… el caramelo, no, el blanquito con mechones marrones… Prometo cuidarlo mucho, pequeña…"_

_Nos… estaban regalando…_

_Pasaron muchas horas… hasta que las primeras gotas empezaron a caer… Y cuando la lluvia amenazaba con volverse torrencial… sólo quedaba yo…_

_Sé, que es difícil para un humano interpretar el dolor de un animal… Pero hasta me pregunto… si era imposible ver que estaba sufriendo…_

_Lejos de mi madre… quien solía lavar mi cuerpo son su lengua, en una muestra de amor que ustedes no pueden brindar, me sentía sucio…_

_Lejos de mis hermanos… quienes armaban mucho ruido y movimiento a mi alrededor, me sentía fuera de lugar… _

_Lejos de casa… de esa casa que yo creía sería mi hogar para siempre… _

_Me sentía aún más pequeño…_

_"Sayuri, empezará a llover más fuerte, debemos irnos…"_

_"Pero… queda uno…"_

_"Lo dejaremos aquí con el cartel…"_

_"¡Está lloviendo!"_

_"Nada le pasará. Por esta calle transita mucha gente, alguien lo recogerá"_

_"¿Y si no lo hacen? Los gatitos odian el agua…"_

_Niños… los únicos con el alma lo suficientemente blanca y pura como para ponerse en el lugar de un ser que no puede decir lo que siente…_

_"Mañana… volveremos… Hoy llega tu primo, es alérgico a los gatos… Miss Tofty se quedará una semana en casa del vecino… Mañana, podemos llevarlo con su madre si es que no lo han recogido…"_

_"Llevémoslo ahora, entonces… Por favor, mamá, él es mi favorito…"_

_Empezó a llorar… Me agité en la caja, queriendo consolarla. Incluso la mujer sollozó, pero… Debía tener sus motivos, no la culpo…_

_"Han viajado, amor… No están en casa, papá les llevó a Miss Tosty al aeropuerto…_

_De modo que, me dije yo… ese era el adiós definitivo…_

_No supe en qué momento… pero, ya el auto estaba como a cinco metros de mí cuando tomé plena conciencia de mi soledad…_

_Y me puse a llorar…_

_Sí, los gatos odiamos el agua… porque nos obliga a usar la lengua más de lo debido para secarnos…_

_Sí, los gatos no les gustamos a todos, lo entendí cuando varias personas patearon la caja al ver que contenía una bola de pelos desagradable…_

_Sí, aún a los que les gustan, tienen pretextos válidos o estúpidos para no hacerse responsables…_

_Sí, los gatos no tenemos el olfato de los perros, pero, el olor a lluvia puede calarnos hasta los huesos… como la humedad…_

_Y no… Eran de seguro las seis de la tarde, y… nadie se tomó la molestia de siquiera protegerme un poco más de sus efectos…_

- _¿Por qué estás aquí, pequeño…?_

_Yo… oí a mi primera dueña una vez… orándole a algo que se llamaba ángel de la guarda… sentada ante una figurita de una persona con alas. Era hermoso, con un rostro muy dulce y una mirada muy tierna…_

_Cuando vi a ese niño, que era un poco más grande que ella, de cuclillas, frente a mí, con sus hermosos ojos marrones tan parecidos a los de dos de mis hermanitos… _

_Sinceramente creí que ella me lo había enviado…_

- _Gratis… hum… en ese caso… ¿quieres venir conmigo?_

_Creo… que fue la primera vez en mi vida que logré sonreír…_

- _Qué lindos dientes… Ven… Te taparé con mi chaqueta…_

_Semi cubierto por su ropa, y por el paraguas, escuchando los sonidos de su corazón… aprendí amarlo… con la misma intensidad con que había adorado a mi madre…_

_Te esperaba todos los días en la puerta de nuestra casa, no para recibirte, sino temiendo que un día no volverías más… Y me sentaba sobre ti cuando descansabas, deseando sentir los mismos latidos que emitiste al recogerme… para descubrir el momento exacto en que no me quisieras más contigo…_

_Para prepararme…_

_Amé a la persona que elegiste desde el día en que lo conocí… y fui testigo de la evolución de tus sentimientos… Recuerdo ese día… en que lloraste ante mí, riendo al mismo tiempo como un tonto…_

- _Sorata… Me he enamorado por primera vez… de la persona más dulce y tierna del mundo…_

_Y también ese otro, en que lloraste como si acabaran de arrancarte la mitad de tu existencia…_

- _Sorata… sin él voy a morirme… Sin Ritsu… no vale vivir…_

_Me subí a tu pecho y lamí tu rostro, intentando decirte que todo estaría bien, que a veces el dolor más intenso, el que piensas que te matará, no llega a hacerlo… Pero cuando me senté sobre tu pecho… me aterré…_

_Tu corazón… ya no latía como siempre…_

_Poco a poco… me fuiste dejando de lado… _

_Poco a poco… dejaste de pedirme mi opinión…_

_Poco a poco… la vida se me fue haciendo tan solitaria como la de la caja de cartón…_

_Un gato, me dije… Soy sólo un gato…_

_Un gato, no podía reemplazar a un verdadero amor…_

_Un gato… es sólo un gato…_

_Ingresaste a la universidad, casi de milagro, luego de sobreponerte, según te oí decir en uno de tus días de borrachera adolescente… a la separación de tus padres…_

_Y un buen día… _

_Un joven guapo de ojos azules vino a la casa… un joven que me pareció interesante desde el día en que lo conocí…_

_Un joven que me cargó en brazos, emocionado, al descubrirme husmeando, escondido debajo de la mesa… Me sacó con cuidado, me elevó con ambas manos y me pegó a su pecho. _

_El latir de su corazón… era como el tuyo cuando me conociste…_

_No pude evitar… desear estar con él…_

_De alguna manera, logró que te recuperaras… Pero, cuando tuviste esa recaída…_

_Él y yo… temimos perderte…_

_Llegaba a casa después de clases, para encontrarte tirado en tu cama, inconsciente, con una botella aún en la mano… Y a mí, cada vez más flaco, y siempre hambriento…_

_Nunca llegué a saber… por qué esa noche no dejaron que durmiera en tu cuarto… Pero al día siguiente, me di cuenta de que algo había cambiado…_

_Empezaste a volver a sonreír…_

_Dejaste de tomar…_

_Ibas a tus clases…_

_Pero… no te ocupabas de mí… como antes…_

_Y por eso…_

_Él me alejó de ti._

_Al principio, lo odié, creyendo que la historia se repetía… _

_Pero, cuando pasaron los días…_

_Dejé de extrañarte, dejé de desear ver tus ojos marrones…_

_Adoraba dormir en sus brazos, o sobre sus piernas…_

_Escuchaba atento todo lo que me contaba, de la universidad, luego de sus prácticas, y finalmente de su trabajo…_

_Y fue por él… que me enteré…_

- _El bastardo apareció nuevamente en su vida… Lo perdí…_

_Esa noche… lloramos abrazados… Mis miaus, él sí los entendió. Cuando se cansó de llorar, me miró a los ojos y me agradeció. Tú nunca lo habías hecho… _

_Pasaron los días y su humor fue variando… Nunca me trató mal, pero, poco a poco, las pláticas fueron haciéndose cada vez más espaciadas. _

_Me fui quedando… una vez más… solo…_

_Y el día, en que sin avisarme previamente, no llegó a casa…_

_Quise morirme…_

_Un gato… sólo un gato… que no podía marcar el teléfono para llamarlo…_

_La angustia fue tal, que no comí…_

_Al verlo llegar, trepé por sus piernas y me prendí de su pecho. _

_Yoko-chan, le dije entre maullidos… Te quiero…_

_Pero… me aterré…_

_Su corazón… latía diferente… _

_Sólo que esta vez…_

_No sonaba a vacío…_

- ¿Estuvo a punto de morir? – el grito asustado de Masamune sacó a Sorata de sus reflexiones. E incluso parpadeó, algo extraño para un gato, cuando lo alzó en brazos, mirándolo por todas partes – ¿Cómo… cómo es que no estuve enterado de ello…?

- No quise molestarte… Además… le correspondía a Zen el ayudarme – sonrojado, bajó la mirada, haciendo que su esposo sonriera absolutamente enamorado.

- Fue sólo cuestión de estrés… Gracias a Sora-chan, este osito de peluche se vino a vivir con nosotros… Y ya no lo dejé escapar… Ese pequeño es culpable de mi felicidad, por eso está incluido en mi testamento… – rieron.

_Zen-chichi…_

_El culpable de ese latido que tiene en permanente taquicardia a mi Yoko-kun…_

_Y la persona a la que le debo… este corazón enamorado…_

_De esa niña de cabellos tan dorados como los suyos…_

- Sora-chan… – el pequeño gato, de doce años de edad, casi trece, bajó del sillón con curiosidad, al oír su nombre. Y caminó con sigilo hacia la cocina. Ahí, al ingresar, se topó con el rostro sonriente del pequeño Takano, quien lo miraba, tumbado boca abajo en el piso – Sora-chan, mira… lo traje para ti…

Supongo que los gatos no pueden resistirse a un ratón de juguete, ni a una bolita de lana… Y menos a los dejavús…

Porque, al mirar esos ojos marrones, tan parecidos a los de Saga-senpai…

Y tener tan de cerca esos mechones negros, tan similares a los de Taka-kun…

No pudo evitar dejar de odiar al pequeño por representar una amenaza a sus sentimientos…

- Vamos… te llevaré con Hiyo-chan… Hace rato que ella quiere jugar contigo…

_Yo creía que el latido del corazón enamorado de un humano… era como el sonido de un tambor tocado con intensidad, a frecuencia constante…_

_Pero, sostenido por ese niño hermoso de enormes ojos marrones y cabellos tan negros como la noche…_

_Apretado ligeramente contra su pecho…_

_Entendí que el amor tiene intensidades diferentes…_

_Como este pequeño corazón niño… que suena a una dulce lluvia de verano…_

_Y huele… a un delicioso campo de rosas…_

_Bañadas de rocío._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hamster gay? o.O'<strong>_

**_Yo misma me sorprendo..._**

**_Si hay algún veterinario por ahí, espero pueda responder a mi pregunta... son tan longevos los gatos?_**

**_Ni idea ;(_**


End file.
